Kiba x Sasuko- The Long Two Days
by AwesomeSauceCoolBeans
Summary: This is my first fanfic! It's one very long chapter so please don't blame me! It's about Kiba Inuzuka and Sasuko Uchiha, and it's Sasuko's first day at Konoha High! No lemons, just pure STORY! Enjoy!


"Sasuko! Wake up!" Sasuke yelled urgently at his little sister, who had slept through her alarm. "Coming Sasuke!" she shouted groggily. She rushed to change into her school clothes, and only realised that she was putting her shirt over her legs after quite a few minutes. She finally managed to put the right clothes over the right body parts and run out into the living room after 30 minutes. "Finally sis, I thought you went back to bed! Now come on, let's go, you don't want to be late to your first day of school." While Sasuke was driving, Sasuko was looking out the window, it was her first day in Konoha and she wanted to see the sights. "Konoha is very pretty isn't it Sasuke?" The fifteen year old said. "It is. We're here," The eighteen year old replied. "Just ask around to see what room you're in, just say who your home room teacher is. You'll be fine. Probably." "OK... So I'm just gonna go. Have a nice day with Naruko!" Sasuko waggled her fingers at her brother and bounded off, her hip length hair flying behind her. As she was running, she ran into Naruto, a friend she knew because he frequently went to Sasuke's house. She often went to Konoha for a holiday, so she knew a few people who were friends with Sasuke. "Sasuko! Wow, you look great! How are you!" He exclaimed. "Hey Naruto. I'm fine, you?" She said pleasantly. "Pretty good! Hey, what class are you in?" Naruto replied and asked. "Ummm, 9C, with Mr Asuna." She answered. "Hey, that's my class! I don't know who else is in our class but I hope Hinata's in it..." Naruto's voice carried away. "Hinata?" "Oh, you wouldn't know her." "Oh, OK." The bell rang, interrupting the two. They ran to class, Room 46G. "Good morning class, welcome to your first day of Year 9! So to begin with, we're going to say a bit about ourselves, such as our name, age, likes and dislikes. The girl at the front, you're first." Mr Asuna explained. "Hi, I'm Ino Yamanaka. I'm sixteen. I like the colour purple, and dislike injections." A blonde stood up and said proudly. "H-hello, I'm Hinata H-Hyuga, I'm fifteen and I like peace, and d-d-dislike f-fighting..." The purple haired girl sitting next to Ino stammered. "I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like ramen and dislike meanies! Oh, I'm sixteen." "Hello, I'm Shino Aburame and I'm sixteen. I like bugs and dislike anything that eats them." He was wearing sunglasses. Weirdo, Sasuko thought. "Hello, I'm Gaara of the Sand! I'm sixteen! I like porn and that's why my friends call me the Jerk Juriken! I dislike TV!" "Hi, I'm Sasuko Uchiha, and I'm fifteen. I like drawing and I don't like big audiences." She said. It seemed to take forever to say that. Finally, a guy with brown hair, wolf-like eyes and red triangles on his cheeks stood up. "Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka! I like dogs and dislike enclosed spaces." He winked at Sasuko as he sat down, giving her a nice smile. Hmmm... He's not all that bad looking! Sasuko thought to herself. The bell rang as Mr Asuma gave the class their timetables, and the class stood up, grabbed their bags and left the classroom. "Hey Sasuko, what do you have now?" Naruto asked the black haired girl. "Ummm... Music." She replied. "Damn, I have Science! I'll see you at recess then!" Naruto called to her, as they were about 10 metres away from each other. "Bye!" When Sasuko reached her classroom, she saw that Ino, Gaara and Kiba were also there, as well as some students that Sasuko didn't know. "Line up class, look alive there!" The teacher called. The class lined up, and Kiba moved in line next to Sasuko. "Hey, it's Sasuko isn't it?" He asked. "Yeah. Kiba, right?" She replied. "Yep! How're you finding Konoha?" He asked her. "Amazing. It's so pretty!" "OK, chatter birds, be quiet! Go on inside!" The class filed in, and sat behind a keyboard. "Now it's your first day so you can do free time." The teacher said. "Yeah! Woohoo! Whoopee!" The class all shouted. Sasuko immediately put on a pair of headphones and began to play the keyboard. "Hey you're pretty good!" Kiba exclaimed as he saw how fast Sasuko's fingers were going. "Had a lot of practice. I played when I was little." "Cool! Unfortunately I can't play for crap. I'm only really good at my jutsus." "Awesome! You're a ninja as well!?" Sasuko was psyched out, she finally knew someone who was a ninja as well, other than Naruto and Sasuke. "Yeah, I failed the Selection Exams though. I lost to Naruto. He outsmarted me, and outfarted me as well. The smell of his farts are terrible!" Kiba said. "Ewww, gross!" "Hey Kiba, how're you? How was your holiday?" A tall kid with a bowl cut hairdo and massive eyebrows sitting in front of Kiba turned and asked him. "Who's the new kid?" "Hey Rock Lee, my holidays were fine. This is Sasuko Uchiha." Kiba replied. "Hi! How are you?" Sasuko smiled at Lee. "I'm good. You're Sasuke's sister...?" "Yeah, I am." "How is he? I haven't seen him in ages." "Very good actually! He's going out with someone..." "Who?" "Naruto's sister Naruko." "Wow! She's apparently really hot!" "I thought you like Sakura, Lee!" Kiba said. "Not anymore. I like Tenten now." "Does she know?" "Yeah, we're going out! Aren't we Tenten!" Lee said to the girl sitting next to him. She giggled. "We are!" "Good for you guys!" Kiba congratulated them. The bell rang, marking the start of recess and the end of Music. Sasuko hung out with Kiba, Lee, Tenten, Gaara, Hinata, Ino and Naruto, who were all good friends. "Hey has anyone seen Sakura?" Ino asked. "She goes to school with Sasuke and Naruko now, y'know, that school for geniuses!" Naruto explained. "Oh yeah, she's in Year 10 this year, she skipped ahead cause she's so smart, but Sasuke's in Year 11, isn't he." Ino said. "No, Sasuke's actually in Year 10 this year." Sasuko said. "How old is he?" Naruto asked. "He's 18, he had to stay back because he didn't do the work, he sat and did nothing all year." Sasuko replied. "Wow, what about Itachi?" "H-he died last week..." "I'm sorry to hear that Sasuko." Kiba said. "It's why I moved here. With Itachi, Mum and Dad gone, my only living relative is Sasuke." That's when Kiba changed topic. He knew the pain from losing loved ones, so he talked about the holidays. Everyone discussed their holidays for the rest of recess. The day passed without any negatives, unless you could count Naruto getting an after school detention for talking too much. When the final bell rang for everyone to go home, Sasuko walked to the gates with Kiba, and Sasuke saw them. "Sis, over here!" He called to her. "Hey big bro! How was school?" "Fine, Sakura tried to beat Naruko up because we're going out, but she got an avo cause the teacher caught her. Hey Kiba, how's Akamaru?" "Even bigger." "How's that even possible?!" "Who's Akamaru?" Sasuko asked Kiba. "My dog." "Sasuke-kuuuuuun! Hellooooooo!" Came an obnoxious cry. "Oh god, she still likes me!" Sasuke complained. Ino came running over, and she threw her arms around his neck, giving him a fierce side hug. "How are you even more handsome than last year?!" She asked, sounding amazed. "Not my fault, I was born with it." He mumbled angrily, with a lot of sarcasm. "Hey Sasuke!" Naruto came into view, holding hands with Hinata, who was looking extremely happy. "You're going out with Hinata?" Sasuke asked. "Yeah, I asked her just then." Naruto replied. "Wow. Well, Sasuko and I have to go, so we'll see you later!" Sasuke said triumphantly, having finally removed Ino from his shoulder. "See you tomorrow Sasuko!" Kiba said cheerfully, giving her a lopsided smile. "Bye!" Sasuko waggled her fingers at him in farewell. THE NEXT DAY- "Sasuko! Hey! How was your sleep?" Kiba was resting against a brick pillar next to the gate, and as Sasuko approached, he heaved himself off and walked to her. "Hey! Were you waiting for me?" Sasuko sounded astonished. "Yeah, you're a friend of mine, I'm very loyal." He replied. "Sweet. Let's go, the bell's gonna go soon." "Hey, uh, just quickly, can I have a hug? There's only a limited amount of love a dog can give." "Awww, sure!" Sasuko gave Kiba a hug. Kiba's arms travelled to her waist, and her arms went around his neck. "Hey you two!" Naruto's loud voice travelled to them, making them break apart. "Are you two in looooove?" "No, we're just hugging, geez!" Kiba sounded annoyed. "Hey guys!" Ino came running over, with Lee, Tenten, Gaara and Hinata. "Hello!" Sasuko said cheerfully, now that all her new friends were with her. "C'mon, let's go, the bell's gonna go soon!" Lee exclaimed. "What do we have first?" "Well, I have Drama." Ino said. "I-I'm with h-her." Hinata stammered. "Anyone in Ancient History with me?" Lee asked. "I am!" Tenten squealed. "Me too! Yay!" Gaara exclaimed. "Well, I have Art." Naruto said. "Well, that leaves me and Kiba!" Sasuko said thoughtfully. "I'm in PE." "Hey, I'm in that as well!" Kiba gave Sasuko a high five. "What? I'm in Art ALONE!?" Naruto shouted. "Suppose so!" Sasuko grinned at him. The bell rang, so everyone ran off to their classes. In PE, they had to branch off into pairs and practice Taijutsu. Almost all the class didn't know what that was, so Kiba and Sasuko demonstrated. The two threw punches, kicked and elbowed each other until Kiba fell to his knees. "Well, I'm beat." He said. "And that pretty much sums up Taijutsu!" Sasuko exclaimed, doing a little victory dance at her win. Everyone split into pairs and fought until there were a few left, and they were split into pairs- a competition. Sasuko came out on top, having beaten Kiba again. When the bell rang, everyone walked out puffing and panting. "Why are you two looking tired?" Naruto asked them suspiciously. "Taijutsu." Sasuko was so breathless she could only say one word. "Hey! Guys! GUYS!"Ino called out to them. "Apparently Kakashi is coming to see how we're going!" "Cool!" Naruto pumped his fist up and down, punching the air. "Isn't Kakashi Sasuke's mentor?" Sasuko asked. "Yep! Mine too!" Naruto exclaimed. Suddenly, a big BOOF sound went off behind Naruto, and a masked shinobi appeared behind a screen of smoke. "Kakashi!" Naruto yelled, throwing his arms into the air and jumping up and down. "Hello, Naruto, how are you finding school? It's just one step down the path of life." "CAN YOU SHUT UP ABOUT THE PATH OF LIFE!" Naruto screamed at his sensei. "Well, it is an important part of the world." Kakashi said. "Oh hello Kiba, Ino, how are you two? And who might you be? You look a lot like Sasuke." "I'm Sasuko, his sister." Sasuko said happily. "Well, it is nice to meet you. I have to go, I'll see you all soon!" He disappeared with another loud BOOF, and a lot of smoke. "He seems nice." Sasuko said. - "Sasuko, can I talk to you in private?" Kiba asked her after school later that day. "Ooooooooh!" Naruto squealed. "Shut up Naruto. Sure, Kiba!" Sasuko took Kiba's hand and he took her to a place relatively out of earshot. "What's up?" Sasuko said, a curious expression on her face. "Uh, ummm... Hmmm... Well, uh, I wanted to, ah, ask you something." Kiba mumbled. Sasuko hadn't ever seen him that fidgety. "Yeeeeesssss...?" "Will you, uh, g-go out with me...?" Kiba left the question hanging. "Sure, I'll give it a go!" Sasuko beamed. "Oh thank god, if you said no, I would be a very embarrassed man right now!" Kiba sighed in relief. "Heh heh. Cute. Now come on, Sasuke is going to be worried sick about me, like I'm being raped or something." Sasuko grinned, and tugged on his hand, forcing Kiba to go with her. Kiba made a rape face. "Yeah, stop that face, it's kinda creepy." When they got back to Naruto, he teased them, but the two were too happy to let it get to them. Sasuke came and picked them up, and he was happy for the two. When Sasuko got home, she fell onto her bed and sighed happily. "This is gonna be a great year." She said. - Thanks for reading, that's my first ever fanfic. Sorry for the super long chapter, I'm no good at separating chapters. I'll continue to make more! ;) 


End file.
